Dear Annabeth
by Floppy125
Summary: Percy and Annabeth haven't talked for three months. After Percy sends Annabeth a letter saying he's sorry, something terrible happens to him and Annabeth is the only one who can solve it out.Very romantic: PERCABETH. if you don't like romance, dont read i
1. I Dear Annabeth

**CHAPTER EDITED 11/17/2009**

**

* * *

Percy's POV**

Though I hadn't talked to her since she left me alone on Half-Blood Hill, I was thinking about her every hour, every minute and every second. When I was at school, I was but at the same time I wasn't there. My body moved and was there, but my mind was constantly thinking about Annabeth.

I still couldn't believe that she still hadn't IM-ed me. I didn't have the guts to IM her. What if she didn't want to talk to me?

Throughout the months that we hadn't talked, I realized that I love Annabeth, more than anything. She is my best friend. _Am I his?_ That is the question that bothered me. What if she got mad at me? What if she doesn't consider me her friend anymore? That would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me. My life without Annabeth would be… I can't even describe how my life would be. It would be horrible, terrific, non-sense.

And now, here I am: writing- no- TRYING to write a letter for the girl I love. As I said, I don't have the guts to Iris Message her.

_Dear Annabeth. _Is that too formal? I have never really written a letter before, except for English.

I decided I would keep the beginning-

_I really miss you- _no, that's too… true?...

_I really want to see you. We haven't talked to each other for three months. I can't think about anything else but you. I'm really sorry for what I told you about Luke. I don't regret my words, but I really need you Wise Girl. _

_Please write me back or IM me. But I really want to hear from you._

Now, I have to write the end. What should I write: "_Love" _Or "_Your friend?"_

I finally put "_Your friend, Seaweed Brain."_

'Percy! It's dinner time!' called my mom from the kitchen. I closed the letter and took it with me.

I descended the stairs and went to the kitchen where my mom was waiting me with dinner.

'Mom, could you please send this letter?' I said as I gave it to her.

'Is it for Annabeth?' she asked. Sometimes my mom could be really perceptive and observant.

'Yeah' I just answered and shrugged. I didn't want to start talking about my life with my mom. It's not that I don't love her or anything, it's just weird to open up to my mom with situations like that.

We ate and luckily she didn't bring up the Annabeth conversation. We talked about school, Mr. Blofis (my mom's boyfriend) and random stuff.

***

'PERCY! Wake up! You are late for school.' My mom whispered me in the ear. It's not like I wanted to go to school early, but I didn't have many available schools in Manhattan- I've destroyed most of them, or I've been expelled because of some other reason- but in this school I had to last a little more time. Though monsters were more abundant than usual, I could keep them out of my school. I attended to the school were Mr. Blofis taught Language and I didn't want to give him a bad image.

I showered myself, ate some breakfast and when I was ready, I went to the car, where my mother was waiting.

'Did you send the letter?' I asked her as I opened the passenger door.

'Yes, I've sent it before you woke up.' She said while she started the car and started heading to school.

'Okay, thanks.'

'Percy… about Annabeth…' I cut her before she could even finish the sentence- 'Please mom, let's not talk about it, okay?'

'But it is really necessary Percy. You are not the same since you came back from Camp Half-Blood last summer. I can tell it because you are always thinking, you don't respond to your surroundings, and you never talk about her. Just tell me please what happened.' She whispered the last part, and I could tell she had been thinking about that situation before.

I knew my mom was a very trustworthy person. But I've never really told her ALL the things that happen to me every summer, or on every quest. I think that I even haven't told her about the prophecy.

'Mom, look, we- all the half-bloods and the gods- are going through very difficult times. Kronos, the titan lord, has been reborn, and Luke, Annabeth's former friend/crush is the one who helped him to rise. Kronos, Zeus' father, wants to destroy the gods. But he can't, at least I want it…' I trailed off thinking about the prophecy.

'Wait, wait, wait. You are telling me that you are the only one who can destroy the Olympus?' she asked and almost her eyes bugged out from her face.

'Well, kind of. There is a prophecy that says that one child of the Big Three will have to decide whether the gods or the titans, and I am the guy in the prophecy. But I've made the decision: I'll stay with the gods, I don't even doubt it. But he can still destroy the Olympus starting a war, which has already started.' I kind of explained her. If she knew the **kind **of danger I was going through she would never let me leave the house again.

'So you are in danger.' She stated when we arrived school.

'All the demigods are in danger. But I'm probably the one who is in most danger, because if I die, Kronos has more chances to have the power.'

'Oh Percy… but why you and Annabeth don't talk to each other now? You have to be together in this times, when you are all in danger.' She said, taking my hand in hers.

'I know mom… but… we kind of had a fight the last time we saw. And that's why I sent her the letter. I told her I was sorry.' I answered her, suddenly finding my hands very interesting.

'But why didn't you IM-ed her?'

'Mom, I gotta go. See you later' I told her and hopped out of the car.

***

'Hey' someone greeted me from behind. I turned back and Rachel Elizabeth Dare was in front of me. She was a good friend, but not as much as Annabeth. Since I didn't speak to Annabeth (or she didn't speak to me) I didn't speak much to Rachel either. I felt like I was cheating on Annabeth if I had a friendship with Rachel.

'Hey, what's up?' I told her with an ordinary voice.

'Not much and you? Did you speak with Annabeth?' she still had the same attitude: always questioning.

The bell rang and my only thought was _saved by the bell._ 'See you in class' I told her.

Unfortunately I had the first period with her, so I knew that I was going to have to answer her question sooner or later.

Talking about Annabeth with somebody else didn't make me feel good. It made me feel worse.

First period: History. We were studying Greek Mythology, so I didn't have to pay much attention. When you live it, you know it.

I was making random sketches on my notebook when I heard a new voice.

'Mr. Gates, could I take Percy Jackson one second please? The headmaster wants to talk with him.' A strange man said after he knocked the door.

'Sure.' Said Mr. Gates, my History teacher 'Mr. Jackson, you should go with Mr…' he looked to the man waiting to tell him his name.

'Mr. Hoffins' said the man.

'Sure' I said and got up from my seat but someone stopped me.

'He's a monster' Rachel whispered me.

'What kind of?'

'I don't know, but it is very weird. I have never seen it.'

'Okay, I guess I'll have to handle with it' I said and went outside with "Mr. Hoffins". I put a hand on my pocket to see if I had Riptide with me and of course my loyal ball pen/sword was there.

Mr. Hoffins/the monster didn't leead me to the principal's office (of course I had expected that, the monster wasn't stupid enough to lead me there), instead he led me to the outside.

'Well Son of Poseidon, here we are. Someone has sent me to kill you.' Meanwhile the man was turning into a kind of Lastrygonian. I say "kind of" because it had something more: it had like a horn on his forehead.

'The one who will be killed is going to be you' I answered back while I uncapped Riptide.

'We'll see that' It said.

I went towards the monster and I tried to stick my sword into his chest, but I couldn't because of two reasons: one, because his skin was impenetrable, it was so think, that no sword could break it. And two, it kicked me and I flew twenty feet and hit a wall.

When I got back to where the monster was, it wasn't there anymore.

I checked in my surroundings.

Not there.

Though the "fight" (or confrontation where a stupid monster kicked my ass) had been short, I was very hurt.

I first went to the restrooms to clean up my face a little; I felt that I was bleeding.

After cleaning my face, which was covered in blood, like I had predicted, I went back to class.

'What did the principal tell you Mr. Jackson?' asked Mr. Gates.

'Not much, he only wanted to know if I was going well at school.' I lied flawlessly. After so many secrets in my life, I could probably win an Oscar. I could lie and not even my mom would realize.

'Oh.' That was all he said. He looked a little disappointed, but I didn't mind it.

When I went back to my desk, the moment when my butt touched the chair I received a letter on my desk. It was from Rachel, of course.

"_So? Could you defeat it?"_

Before answering it, I ate a little of Ambrosia and Nectar. I soon recovered.

"_I don t really know. It was like a Lastrygonian but it had a very thick skin and a horn on his forehead. When I reached its skin it was so thick that my sword couldn't penetrate it. And then it kicked me off. When I got back to where it was, it was gone."_

She read it and sent me another paper.

"_Do you think you destroyed it?"_

When she looked at me I shook my head. I really didn't think that I had killed the monster.

***

School passed quickly. I couldn't get my thoughts off Annabeth. I hoped she would IM me, or answer my letter.

I was two blocks from home when I noticed something behind me.

I turned back and Mr. Hoffins/the monster was standing right in front of me. And I was trapped. In my left it was the street, and in my right, there was an alley.

'So, here we are again Perseus Jackson.' He said and immediately ran towards me, trying to attack me.

I uncapped Riptide and attacked back.

I stuck my sword at its chest, but again, it didn't work.

It kicked my ribs causing a few bone fractures; I could hear the _Crack_ that they made when the monster hit me.

Then as I lay on the ground, I thought of the monster's weakness. But I couldn't find anything.

Then, suddenly I thought about the extraordinary horn on his forehead. _That must be his source of power, or something like that. If I cut it off…_ then I got up and went towards the horn. But something went wrong, really wrong.

When I cut the horn, it stuck in my arm.

And then it disappeared.

I had never felt a pain similar to this one. I wanted someone to kill me, it was a torture.

I tried to think.

I needed to get some of the gods' food. But I didn't have anymore; I'd eaten it all this morning. So I ran as fast as I could to my flat.

The last thing I remember is that I couldn't reach for the door. Instead, I fell when I was going to enter my hand touched the doorknob.

****


	2. II Percy!

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I haven't talked for three months now. I missed him. I missed my best friend, my partner. These three months, were the worst three months I've ever had. Not knowing of my best friend was a torture. I went to the sea as usual as possible; it made me feel closer to him. But I really thought that he hated me. He hated me for being a bad friend, for not believing him. For saying that Luke would become good. It was now that I realized that Luke wouldn't be back. He was in Kronos' side. And he had betrayed me.

'Annabeth, sweetie, you have a letter for you' my step-mother said. _A letter for me? Who would have sent it?_

I went over the living room, where my step-mom was.

'Thanks' I said as I got the letter. It was Percy's. I felt the urge to start jumping with excitement. I really missed him. I couldn't stop thinking about him.

I went to my bedroom and opened it. It said:

_Dear Annabeth. _

_I really miss you_

_I really want to see you. We haven't talked to each other for three months. I can't think about anything else but you. I'm really sorry for what I told you about Luke. I don't regret my words, but I really need you Wise Girl. _

_Please write me back or IM me. But I really want to hear from you._

_Your friend, Seaweed Brain._

Though it was a very short letter, my eyes filled with tears. I really missed him very much. And looking at his handwriting made me feel even worse than I was because we haven't talked in that time because of me. I was the one who started arguing.

Then I saw the date: this letter was written three days ago. Percy must feel disappointed. I instantly went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. When I got to the balcony, I picked up a drachma, prayed to the goddess and said "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon".

The image that I saw was shocking.

Percy was on a kind of hospital bed, his eyes were closed and his mother was by his side crying.

'Ms. Jackson? What happened?' I asked weakly, I didn't know if I really wanted to know the truth. There were already tears in my eyes.

'Annabeth… two days ago, when I arrived h-h-home, P-P-Percy w-was laying on the floor, unconscious. H-he merely had a pulse. I-I called Chiron a-and he still hasn't come, I-I didn't tell him what ha-happened. And Percy still hasn't waked up yet. I-I don't know what happened to him Annabeth' she said between sobs. Then she started crying even louder. I was also crying. I couldn't stand looking at Percy like that, but yet, I didn't want to leave him, even if I'm in an IM.

Ms. Jackson and I kept crying for at least two hours. I couldn't think of anything but Percy. I had to go to see him. I had to see him.

I had to break the Iris Message to go to dinner; I didn't even bother to tell Ms. Jackson that I was leaving. She had finally gotten asleep. I was really exhausted too, but I couldn't go to sleep knowing Percy's state. He's been unconscious for two days, and nobody knows the cause.

When I entered the kitchen and sat on my place in the table, everybody turned and looked at me. I must have looked terrible. I had been crying for two hours- or more.

'Annabeth, what happened?' asked my dad.

'I-I need a ticket for a flight to New York as soon as possible.' I had already determined that I was going to go to see Percy as soon as possible.

'Why?' my step-mother said.

'I don't really want to talk about it' I said crying even more as I remembered. 'If you excuse me, I'll leave the table and I'll book one ticket to New York.'

Everybody remained silent. I went to the computer and booked one ticket to New York. The flight was in ten hours.

More ten hours of agony.

I went to the kitchen and didn't sit down. I wasn't going to eat.

'Dad, my flight to New York is in ten hours. Will you take me there or do I have to take a taxi?'

'I'll take you.'

And with that, I left the room.

As soon as I entered my bedroom I IM-ed Percy again. Ms. Jackson was holding his son's hand and sobbing.

'Annabeth' she said weakly.

'Ms. Jackson, I'm sorry that I didn't ask you first, but I've already booked a ticked to New York and my flight is in ten hours. I'll be there by tomorrow.'

'Thanks Annabeth, for coming. I wish I could pick you up on the airport but' I cut her off 'Please Ms. Jackson, don't even bother to think about that. I'd like to know where you are, so I could get there eon my own.'

'I'm in a hospital called Santa Lucia. It's near my house. Three blocks, that's why I'm here, it is near my house, though I don't leave from here.'

We spent like half an hour just staring at Percy's face, hoping to see a sign of life, but there wasn't.

'Annabeth, could you do me a favor please?'

'Of course Ms. Jackson'

'Could you please try to contact Chiron? I still couldn't contact him, because I can't IM him.'

'Sure.' Then, looking one last time to Percy's face, I broke the Iris Message.

Then, I went to the kitchen again, grabbed a glass of water, and made my way to my bedroom.

So I asked to the goddess to show me Chiron. And there he was. He was somewhere where everything was white. I could sense the power of its place even in an Iris Message. Chiron was in the Olympus. That's why Ms. Jackson couldn't contact him.

'Chiron' my voice wasn't loud, but he heard it.

'My gods Annabeth, what happened to you?' I would really have looked awful.

'Percy, he's not good. He is like in a coma state. Ms. Jackson found him like that…' I couldn't finish because I started crying.

'Percy? He's in coma?' I nodded. 'Oh my gods… look Annabeth, I can't leave right now. I'm in a meeting with the gods where I can't be absent.'

'I'm going to a flight to NYC in nine hours.'

'Okay, I think that I'll be there a little later than you, where is he by the way?'

'He's in a hospital called Santa Lucia.'

'Okay. Thanks for IM-ing me Annabeth. Be strong.' And with those last two words he cut the Iris Message.

This was the longest night I've ever had. I didn't sleep anything. I just kept looking at Percy from the IM. I didn't think anything, I didn't move, I didn't do anything. I just was there staring at Percy's face.

And then my alarm clock started ringing. It was three A.M. I made my suitcase, grabbed my Yankees cap and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee.

My dad was already there.

'How are you Annabeth?'

I just shook my head. What would I say him? Even I didn't know how I felt. He suddenly came and hugged me. I returned him the hug. I really needed someone's arm to cry on. And the sobs started.

We left the house without saying a word. I just didn't find my voice, and my dad didn't seem to know what to say; he never wasn't really good at comforting somebody.

When we arrived, my flight was taking off in half an hour.

'Well Annabeth, here you have the money, I think that's enough. I wish you good luck, though I don't know why you are leaving' my dad said shyly.

'Dad, thank you. If you want to know why I'm leaving is because Percy needs me.'

'Is he okay?' I shook my head. 'I'm sorry. Okay daughter, it's time to leave. Please take care of yourself.' He hugged me and then I left to do the check-in.

I didn't last much. I could carry my suitcase as a Carry-on luggage, so I just went through security and went to the plane.

I went to my assigned seat and fastened my seatbelt, getting ready for the land-off, though I knew that it wouldn't make the flight any faster.

Just before the flight took off, a woman with red hair and blue eyes sat by my side.

'Hello Annabeth' She said.


	3. III Can love save?

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

**Annabeth's POV**

My heart got paralyzed. I instinctively took my knife, but she stopped me from raising it.

'There's no danger Annabeth, you'll find out who I am soon, and don't worry, I'm not a monster.'

'Well then, who are you?'

'As I told you before, you'll find out soon, be patient Annabeth.' I didn't answer back, my pride wouldn't let me. 'So… how is Percy Jackson doing?'

'He's not very good at the moment.' Tears were beginning to reach my eyes.

'I know that but… do you know what happened to him?' I shook my head. 'Well, basically, he got attacked by a kind of Lastrygonian.'

'What do you mean with "a kind"?'

'It was a Lastrygonian but a mutated one. Kronos had made mutant monsters. This one, had a horn on its head, and the horn contained venom, and the skin of that monster is impenetrable. So, when Percy thought that the horn was its weak point- and he was right- he cut it off, but before disappearing, the horn got stacked in his arm.'

'Did the venom hurt?'

'If it hurt? As I felt, it was the worst pain that Percy had ever had… well, not the worst.'

'Which one was the worst?'

'The agony that he felt when you left him on Half-Blood Hill. The agony and isolation are the worst things that can ever happen to a living being Annabeth'

That made me feel even worse than I was. What if Percy didn't get through this? What if I couldn't see my best friend ever again?

'Don't feel bad, we all make mistakes.'

'Not as bad as I do.'

'But there IS one way of saving Percy.'

'Which one?' My voice filled with hope.

'With true love, that is the most important thing of our lives, if you don't feel loved, you are sad and alone. And if you are capable of giving love, it means that you have people who is trustworthy, nice, cares about you, and the most important, love you back.'

'You sound so much like… Aphrodite?'

'Yes Annabeth, I'm Aphrodite.'

'But, if what you are saying is true, how can I save Percy with love?'

'When you realize how you feel about Percy, you'll find it out. And when you are ready, you'll see the way of saving Percy, and it will be the true love. Just trust me Annabeth.'

'Okay. Thank you Lady Aphrodite.'

'You are very welcome, my pleasure, believe me. Oh, and I made the flight a littler faster, if you don't mind.'

And then the captain said that we were missing ten minutes to arrive at the JFK. 'Thank you so much Aphrodite, and one question, why aren't you in your usual form?' I remembered her with long and curly blond hair.

'Oh, I just wanted to change my _look,_ and if I were still blond, you would have recognized me. And Annabeth remember that you will save Percy, even though it might be difficult, and you may be confused sometimes. But remember, love will save you. But not L.O.V.E. You will save Percy because the love you feel about him, will make you continue in your quest.'

'But- What quest?' This was getting a little confusing.

'Gotta go'

And just like that, she disappeared. She had given me a lot to think. _Number one: I will have a quest. But about what? Saving Percy? Number two: only my love will save Percy, but how? Maybe I will have difficulties, but my love? Come on! And number three: how do I feel towards Percy?_

The last question I couldn't answer it. Was he my friend or we were more than friends? He had been by my side since we met. Even though I had dumped him on Half-Blood Hill, he has been always there for me.

'Welcome to New York City. We have landed.' Announced the captain.

I quickly grabbed my bag and belongings and I went straight to the exit. I was on my way when I saw something that I almost fainted: it was Percy.

**A/N: It's a little short the chapter, but I didn't want to trail off. It took an eternity to write what was next. I honestly didn't know what goddess to put. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep reviewing and I promise that the next chapter will be longer and I'll update soon. **


	4. IV I saw him

**As you all know, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Just this story.  
I uploaded two chapters today! I didn't want to leave it that open. It's cruel to give such an open ending. LOL  
Hope you like it!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Though I knew that what I was seeing was unreal, I ran towards Percy, he seemed sad, and he was screaming something, but I wasn't able to hear it. And just when I was 25 feet from him, he vanished. Just like that.

I started crying. I was so close to Percy, even if it was an illusion. I couldn't believe that I was so close to him but at the same time so far.

Memories went through my head: like his green eyes, just like the sea. His ability to make me laugh when I was about to cry, his stupid but intelligent ideas, his seaweed brain, I missed him so much.

I went my way back to the exit and went to a taxi.

'To Santa Lucia Hospital please.'

'Sure lady'

***

**Percy's POV (you'll find out how is that possible)**

I couldn't remember anything. The last thing I remembered was being attacked by an unknown monster. I really felt like I was going to die.

But now I was at the JFK, the New York Airport. How did I get there? Don't ask me, I have no idea.

I scanned the place. I had to find an exit to get back to home. But something caught my attention. From the distance, I saw a blond girl, and I soon recognized Annabeth.

She was like I had never seen her before. Her happiness and her spirit were gone. She had been crying for a very long time, but why? I wanted to comfort her. When she saw me, she blinked like ten times, like if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

But the strange thing was that she didn't even smile while running to me. She seemed desperate. _What had happened to her?_ She seemed so alone, and sad. I started yelling her name, to tell her that everything was going to be alright. Those words came out of my mouth I don't know how. What was going to be alright? What was wrong anyway? I am here, she is here. Why did she come?

And when she was 25 feet away from me, I realized everything. I was dead. Or at least I was dying. That monster should have attacked me and sent me to death.

And just like that, everything started going farther, and farther, until all I saw was black, I felt like I was in the abyss.

But for only one thing I was thankful. Annabeth was by my side. And I wouldn't let her go, I would make sure to stay by her side and get through this.

But as the thankfulness came, it vanished. I started crying, like I had never cried before. I was loosing Annabeth. I was making her suffer. I had to stay in this world. But how?

***

**Nobody's POV **

Sally Jackson was sleeping in Percy's hospital room when a noise woke her up.

Percy.

His pulse was fading.

'DOCTORS! HELP! MY SON!' She started shouting and crying as the doctors and nurses came to the room.

Percy's pulse was weakening by every second that passed.

The doctors gave him electric shocks to help his pulse come back.

After three minutes of doing the same process, something unbelievable happened: Percy Jackson opened his eyes and said one only word: Annabeth. And then, he went back to his coma state. And his pulse came back to its normal rhythm.

'Miss Jackson,' said the doctor 'who is Annabeth?'

'She's Percy's best friend, or girlfriend, I don't know what they are really. But they've been together since they were twelve years old. They are very close to each other.' Ms. Jackson still couldn't believe that Percy had said Annabeth's name and that then he went back to coma.

'Well, she should come here. It is good for Percy.'

'She's on her way. I think that she must be here in a few minutes.'

Just then, a blond girl appeared. The doctor couldn't believe that such a girl could cry that much. She had her eyes red because of the time she had spent crying, and she didn't matter about her appearance.

'Percy!' said Annabeth and ran to Percy. She hugged him. 'Ms. Jackson' and then hugged Sally Jackson.

'Oh Annabeth, thank you for coming' Said Sally.

'Oh, so you are Annabeth.' Said the doctor as they greeted hands. 'Yes I am doctor; may I ask how do you know my name?' asked Annabeth untruthfully.

'Oh, I've heard about you.' Annabeth looked at Ms. Jackson, and she shook her head. 'From whom?' Annabeth asked.

'From Percy kid.' Annabeth got shocked. 'How?' she asked.

'Well, for three minutes he was almost gone, but when we could bring his pulse, he opened his eyes and said one word: your name.'

'Oh my gods…' said Annabeth. The doctor seemed a little confused because of the "s" after the word god. 'Doctor, can I speak with Ms. Jackson for a minute please?'

'Of course.' The doctor got offended. He felt like that girl was hiding something, but he didn't want to know, really.

**Annabeth's POV.**

As the doctor left Ms. Jackson asked 'what's wrong Annabeth?'

'Ms. Jackson, I have to do something. I wasn't going to ask you to go out, so I asked the doctor. You know, demigod stuff.'

I hoped that Chiron would have the answer to my question. If not, I could not explain the extraordinary thing that happened.

I got a glass from the bathroom, got a drachma and prayed to the goddess. A few seconds later, Chiron's face appeared.

'Annabeth! How is Percy going?'

'Chiron, something happened.'

'Is it about Percy?'

'Well, kind of.' Ms. Jackson didn't know what I was talking about, so she just stared at the IM as if she was trying to find out what I was talking about. 'You see, when I got off the plane and was on my way to the exit, something really weird happened: I saw Percy' both Ms. Jackson and Chiron gasped in surprise. 'He seemed to be yelling something at me, and when I was like 25 feet away from him, he vanished.'

'But maybe it was an illusion kid, but, what's your point about this?'

'That, the doctor told me that Percy's pulse got lost for like three minutes, and that when it came back he opened his eyes and said my name. So… I was thinking if-'

He cut me off 'If Percy had BEEN there when you saw him.'

'Exactly'

'There is only one person who can give you that answer.'

'Who?'

'Lord Poseidon. The gods know everything their children do; consciously or unconsciously. So if Percy would have left his body for three minutes just to see you, only Poseidon would know it.'

'Is it possible to IM a god?'

'It is.' And then he broke the IM.

'So, Annabeth, you are saying that Percy left his body for three minutes to go to see you. And he vanished from you when his pulse came back. And that's when he said your name.'

'Yeah...'

'So… you are now going to IM Poseidon?'

'Yes.' I said awkwardly.

'Okay then, I'll leave, just not to spend an uncomfortable moment.'

'Okay.' I said weakly and ashamed.

I prayed to the goddess and asked to see Lord Poseidon. He seemed shocked when he saw me.

'Miss Chase, daughter of Athena, what an unexpected… meeting.' Said Poseidon with such an authority that made me shiver.

'Lord Poseidon, do you know Percy's state?'

'No, I don't, how is he?' I moved so that the IM would move with me and so he could see his son. He was thrilled. I saw a glimpse of tears running through his face, but he surely dried the out. 'What happened to him?'

I explained him everything that I knew, including the talk that I had had with Aphrodite, and when I saw him, and that he had said my name. 'So… as Chiron explained me, you could notice if Percy got out of his body to see me. That shows us a sing of life.'

'I think he did it. I felt some weird feeling for three minutes, bur I didn't know who it was. So I just thought that it was nothing. Please wait a few seconds.' He told me, and then he closed his eyes, as remembering something. 'Yes, he did what you are saying Annabeth.'

'Okay, thank you Poseidon.' And then, he cut the IM. _Finally something positive. _Even in the most difficult times, you can have a glimpse of hope. _Percy's alive, and I'm sure that he can, and will come back._

**I know, with this I got a little emotional. LOL. But I promise that the story will get much better. Please review, and thanks for the reviewers. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	5. V Oracle

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY RELATED CHARACTER.**

**Annabeth's POV**

The following days had been the longest days of my entire life. Percy didn't show any sing of life, and it was sometimes really frustrating, but it made me sadder. But my hand never left his.

I still couldn't believe how could I had let myself to not to talk him for three entire months; Even though I had really missed him.

It was a Tuesday afternoon when Chiron came in his wheelchair form. When he entered the room and saw Percy, he went directly to Percy, and I could see some little tears running through his face.

'Annabeth, you should tell me something.' He suddenly said.

'What are you talking about?' I said, confused. I really didn't know what he was talking about. 'Think, remember, something that you shouldn't have kept away from me.'

'Oh' I said embarrassed. He was talking about Aphrodite.

'What did she said to you?'

'Who?' said Mr. Jackson talking for the first time in a very long time. I almost forgot she was here.

'Lady Aphrodite, I had an encounter with her on the plane.'

'So, what did she said?'

'She said that I was going to have a quest, but I didn't know about what, but it definitely was going to be about Percy. Then, she said that only my true love can save Percy, and that during the quest I might have difficulties.'

'Okay… so, you should come to camp. So that I can think what Aphrodite was really thinking about.'

'But… I don't want to leave Percy.'

'It's for his own good Annabeth.'

And then, hesitantly I took away my hand from his.

But something really weird happened: his pulse began to be faster, and then, he started looking for my hand, and when I reached his hand, his pulse began coming back to its normal state. I couldn't believe what was happening. Percy didn't want me to leave, but I had to, for his own good.

'I have to Percy, it's for your own good. I will never leave you.' I said between tears. And then, I took away my hand from his for the second time. 'Goodbye Ms. Jackson, thank you for everything.'

'Thank you Annabeth, it's you who is going to save him.' I gave her a weak smile, and exited the room.

When we were on the outside, going to the Camp's van, driven by Argus, Chiron didn't say a word. So I had to break the silence.

'Chiron, what are we going to do?'

'I think that I know what your quest will be, but I think it's too difficult for you.

'But, can it save Percy?'

'Yes.'

'So I'll do it.'

'But first, you have to go to the oracle.'

'Okay.' Honestly, I didn't want to go to the oracle. I was afraid of what it could say. In this moments, I didn't want to think of a bad future. These days had been, really, the worst days of my life. Even worse than when Luke had gone. I had been inside those four walls for days, without seeing any sing of life, except when I was leaving. I couldn't stand it; I couldn't always be the strong one, I'm a daughter of Athena, but that doesn't mean that I can't cry, or that I can't love.

The trip to Camp Half-Blood was short, though we didn't talk in the entire trip. When we arrived we went directly to the Big House, and Chiron took his usual seat, and I took the one which was in front of him. Mr. D was seating in another table playing chess (alone).

'Hello Annabelle Base, how is you boyfriend Peter Johansson doing?'

'Dionysius, it's not the time.' Said Chiron. I have always thought that Mr. D did that annoying questions, in the worst moment on purpose. Then, he turned his back to us and continued playing his chess game.

'Okay Annabeth, this quest is a very difficult one, but I'm sure that you'll make it. I'm going to send you alone to this quest, because, as Aphrodite said, it's more like a personal trip: discovering who you are, you'll have to confront your worst fears, you'll have to make decisions that will prove you braveness, your being, and your love. So now, do you accept this quest?'

'Yes I do.' I said. If this wasn't about Percy, I would have laughed because Chiron was reminding me a little of Aphrodite.

'So now, go to the Oracle.'

I went upstairs to the dusty room. The spirit of Delphi was as still as usual. But, without even presenting, it/she said:

_One will go to this quest  
__And will have to go west.  
__  
__A daughter of Athena will confront the mermaids  
__And will be helped by naiads._

_She'll have to make powerful decisions  
__And she'll have powerful discussions._

_She'll find herself  
__And her other self will be saved._

After she finished, I went back. I pretty understood everything about the oracle. I just needed to discuss them with Chiron.

'So? Tell me your prophesy.' I repeated him what the oracle had said. After a minute of thinking, he said 'Well, it's obviously about you, and you'll have to go west, maybe to California, and surely the cure for Percy's coma is in the sea, because you'll have encounters with mermaids (not friendly encounters) and you'll be helped by naiads; as I told you, you'll have to make very important decisions, and you will have discussions with a god or goddess, I think that you'll have a discussion with your mother, because she'll think that you are wasting your time trying to save a son of Poseidon. And the last two lines, say that you'll succeed: that you'll find yourself, you'll know how you feel, how you are, more than ever. And that your other self (I imagine it's Percy) will be saved.'

'But Chiron, the oracle says like Percy is my other half. But, I know, he's my best friend, but, you all treat us like boyfriend-girlfriend. I mean…'

'Just think about it Annabeth. You'll leave tomorrow morning.'

**A/N: Hey guys! first of all thank you so much for the reviews. Then, I wanted to apologize for the delay, but these days had been pretty exhausting, and I didn't have time to write.  
Sorry if the chapter's short, but I will leave an open ending...  
And last of all, but not the least important:  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS! I HAVE THE WHOLE STORY (IN MY HEAD) BUT I WOULD LIKE TO READ MORE OPINIONS THAN MINE. IF YOU THINK THAT I SHOULD CHANGE SOMETHING, OR WHAT YOU THINK THAT WILL HAPPEN, JUST REVIEW AND I'LL SEE IF I PUT IT IN THE STORY.**


	6. VI Poseidon

**I DON'T WON PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**Annabeth's POV**

That night I went to sleep to the Poseidon's cabin, it made me feel much comfortable, I felt much closer to Percy, but couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking. Everybody told me to think about my feelings. What did I have to think? _Yes, I love Percy, _I thought, _but as my best friend, as my Seaweed Brain, as my partner, as my… _I fought against that thought, but I couldn't help it: _as my other half. _And yes, I LOVED Percy, there's no way to deny it. I started thinking about our quests, our moments alone, about last summer, about the three months that I spent without speaking to him, he WAS my other half. And if he was my other half, I didn't love him only as my best friend, I loved him more than that. This wasn't just another crush, this was L.O.V.E.

Again, I started thinking about the moments that we had spent together, but from a different point of view. I started thinking about how I felt when I was around him; he could always make me laugh when I was about to cry. He could always get a smile from my face. He could always support me, though we fought, but they were stupid things. I thought about how I wasted my time trying to make Percy that we could save Luke, and I was just lying to myself. I thought about our kiss. That kiss had been something unexpected, it was like a goodbye, but I really enjoyed it. I thought about when he was gone, in Ogygia, the sadness that I felt. What would I do if I lost Percy? My life would be senseless, probably I would end up ending my life too. I'm not suicidal, but I couldn't continue my life without Percy, I wouldn't be strong enough.

Then, I started thinking about Percy himself. His sea-green eyes, his smile, his messy hair, his braveness, his everything. How he had to deal with the prophesy. This had happened because of the prophesy, just because Kronos wanted to get rid of Percy. Then, suddenly, I got really mad. This was all because of the prophesy. This was all because of Luke, who was Kronos. This was all because of the gods. Why didn't they make something to heal Percy? After all, they were the responsible ones. And Luke/Kronos, if something happened to Percy, I would revenge them so bad, that they would wish not to have met me.

This was all because of the gods. This was all because of the stupid prophesy. And Percy was the one who had to get involved. Why he? He didn't deserve this fate.

I was really mad, but something interrupted my thoughts. There was a noise at the back of the cabin, near the bathroom.

I got up and uncapped my dagger, and then went to the place where the sound came.

'Hello daughter of Athena' a voice from behind said. My heart paralyzed, I recognized the voice immediately. I turned around just only to face the Sea God.

'Lord Poseidon. I'm sorry to be in here, but…'

'Don't worry. That's not why I came for. Sit down please.' He said as he made two couches appear. I sat down. 'Well, I'm here to say something to you about your thoughts. You know, when one god is looking on one particular person, you can hear her or his thoughts. I have been observing you these last few days, and I see that you are a very loyal friend, and that you would really do anything for my son. First of all, I am glad that my son is being loved by you. I know that your mother and I don't get along very well, and that she doesn't like Percy, but I like you. You've shown real friendship to my son, and you've done enough already, and you are going to do much more.' That really surprised me. I really wasn't expecting to the Sea God to tell me that, and that he had been observing me. 'I talked to Aphrodite, and she told me that the love that is between both of you, is immense. What happened in the airport, that you saw Percy, Aphrodite explained me that when someone is dead, or in a coma state, they can see their beloved, as to keep an eye on them. But that happens when you really love that person. Percy was looking after you, or was really wishing to see you, so you could see him, and I'm sure that he saw you too, that's why he woke up after he saw you. And then, when you were leaving the hospital room, he took your hand. That means that he feels when you are close, and when you are gone.

'The other thing that I wanted to talk you about was that we-the gods- can't heal Percy. As everyone said you, only love and loyalty can save him. But not LOVE. What we are telling you, Annabeth, is that the love that you feel towards Percy, will make you continue this quest, to not to give up. This quest is really difficult. And you'll be the first one to succeed, as the oracle said. Just to let you know, the poison is in a river that the mortals can't see it. It is hidden the same way as camp. You have now my permission for you to enter to that river. I can't help you to get the poison because the mermaids are the only ones who know where it is. And they didn't tell me. But I will do what I can to help you. From now until you finish this quest, you can breathe in the water.'

'Thank you Lord Poseidon. Thank you so much. I swear you that I will save Percy.'

'I know that Annabeth Chase. Now, I have to leave. I would appreciate if you didn't tell your mother about this talk, please.' I nodded. 'Well then, goodbye.' He said as we stood up and shook hands. Just like a normal greeting, only that it was a god. Then, he disappeared and the couches too. I looked at my watch. It was 4 a.m. and I was leaving Camp at 7. I needed to sleep. I went back to Percy's bed, and got asleep smelling his beautiful smell.

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Hope you are liking it so far... PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT MY STORY =)  
I'll try to update as soon as possible. Bye :)  
Floppy125**


	7. VII Dear Annabeth II

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up all sweaty. But not because of a nightmare: because I had dreamt of Percy. We simply talked about random stuff, and then, he told me that he loved me, but I woke up and I couldn't answer him.

I scanned the room, everything was normal, it didn't seem that a god had visited it. But something was out of place. I couldn't tell what it was, but I sensed that something was out of place.

I took a closer look to the desk that was across the bed. It was all messy, and I had tidied it up last night. So I went to the desk and saw a paper that had my name written on it. I opened it and I lost my breath; it was Percy's handwriting. I didn't know how it had came up here, but the letter said:

_Dear Annabeth, I know that you think that this is impossible. And even __**I**__ think that this is impossible, but here I am, writing you a letter while I am in a coma state.  
__I want to tell you that I am able to watch you, and I am always watching you. And if you ever dream of me, it's not a dream; I found out that I can enter to your dreams, and after I write this letter I'm planning to do it.  
__Right now I'm not dead, but I am not alive (duh), I know that you don't need me to explain that, but I did it anyway. I haven't been in the Underworld yet, and I haven't talked to Hades, so that means that I am not that bad.  
__If you are planning to look for the poison, please Wise Girl, be wise, and don't put yourself in danger. I know that I should stop you from doing this, but the truth is that I DO want to live, I can't die without you by my side, and I really want to see you again, not as a kind of ghost.  
__If you see me, you can't talk to me. And I won't be in your dreams every night, I wish I could, but for some reason I can't.  
__And if you are wondering how I wrote this letter while being a "ghost" don't ask ME, you are the wise one.  
__Love, _

_Your Seaweed Brain_.

_P.S: I promise you that I will see you again._

I couldn't believe that I was reading this. I was shocked. I re-read it over and over again. I was sitting on the floor with the letter on my hand while I tried to think about something, or to move. But my mind was in a blank state. Percy had written to me. And indirectly he said that he needed the poison to live. Then, that he was always watching me, and that he could enter in my dreams. _So tonight's dream wasn't a dream, technically. _I thought to myself. And the part that most shocked me, made me speechless, and happy, and… well you get the idea, was the one that said:_ I can't die without you by my side. _I wanted to tell him that I couldn't either. And the part that said _Your Seaweed Brain_ was completely true. He was, had been, and will always be **MY** Seaweed brain.

'Annabeth?' asked someone. I didn't answer 'Annabeth, are you alright?' and then Chiron appeared in his centaur form. 'Annabeth, why are you crying?' he asked me. I didn't realize that I had been crying. I wiped out the tears from my face, put the letter on my pocket, and turned to face Chiron. 'Nothing Chiron, sorry, I was just… I overslept.'

'Annabeth, it's nine o' clock. I heard you awake at seven. What have you been doing all the time?' I hadn't realized that I had been two hours sitting in the floor.

'Nothing, really I just overslept.' The only thing that I didn't like about Chiron was that he was very insistent. 'Okay, I'll leave. In half an hour be on Half-Blood Hill, and there you'll meet with Argus. Here you have six hundreds American dollars, and two hundred drachmas.' I got surprised by the amount of money that he was giving me. 'But Chiron, isn't it too much money? You usually give me like two hundreds dollars.'

'But we don't know how much time you'll be in this quest dear. Your flight to California is set to be at twelve p.m. so you'll be on time. And I've been thinking, that maybe the poison is in a river that it is called The Untouchable River, that it is in the outsides of L.A.'

'Okay.' I said as I remembered my conversation with Poseidon last night. Then, he left the room and I was alone in Percy's cabin. I packed some of my clothes, the money, my dagger and my Yankees cap and some ambrosia and nectar in a bag. I couldn't allow myself to carry too much weight. I glanced at the room for one last time, and got out. I skipped breakfast, I wasn't hungry, so I went to the beach.

When I arrived, and agonizing feeling came over me, the beach wasn't the same without Percy. I started remembering all our good moments here. And then, I went to Half-Blood Hill to wait for Argus. When he arrived I went straight to the back of the van. 'Hello Annabeth, how's your day?' asked Argus. _Just to be nice_, I thought. And I was right. Argus didn't like to talk. 'Hi Argus, my day's… fine, thank you' I said weakly. Luckily he didn't like to talk, because I didn't want to. I needed time to think.

***

When I arrived to the JFK I went directly to do the Check-In, then, I passed through security (luckily my dagger couldn't be detected) and then I went to a Starbucks to drink a Cappuccino.

When my flight was called, I went to the airplane, and sat in my assigned seat. Luckily I didn't have someone sitting by my side, so I left my bag in my left side.

When we landed off, I prayed to Lord Zeus to not to give me turbulences, or a bad flight. I didn't want this flight to be delayed.

***

When I arrived in the LAX, my quest had finally begun.

**I'm so sorry for the delay. But I couldn't come with anything good. And this days, I've been really busy, and this week too. I'll try to update tomorrow, if I have time, because I can't write one chapter in days, I write a chapter per day. **

**Sorry that in this chapter nothing interesting happened, but I had to put this kind of chapter, and I didn't put details in the flight, or the car ride, because it is unrelevant.**

**Hope you liked it! Please tell me if you think that this story is turning too OOC.**

**PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	8. VIII Hollywood

**I DON'T KNOW PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

**Annabeth's POV**

I decided to go to Hollywood first. I had this feeling that the Hollywood hill wasn't just a hill.

A taxi appeared in sight, and I entered.

'To Hollywood please. To the Laurel Canyon Boulevard.'

'Sure miss. So, how's your day been so far?' asked the driver. His hair was brown with some mixture of red. He was probably in his twenties, and he had his eyes almost yellow.

'Fine.' I said, not wanting to start a conversation about my life with a stranger.

'So… you haven't met any monsters yet?' I shocked. I don't know how my face must have been at that moment but the man started laughing as if I was the funniest thing he'd ever seen. 'Don't you know who I am yet?' asked the driver between laughs. 'Come on, just pay attention.' I did as he said. Then, realization came to me. I was talking to the god of the Sun. That was why he had such eyes: yellow as the sun.

'Apollo' I said dryly. I didn't want to start a conversation, even if it was a god.

'Aren't you wondering why I am here?' I didn't answer, so he continued. 'Well, just for you to know, I didn't come here to help you, or give you some clue. I came here just to see you. Not that I am flirting or nothing, Athena would kill me, but the gods are watching every step that you do. You are the one who is saving Percy Jackson, the One of the prophesy. So, you'll make history among the Half-Bloods.' I haven't thought that it was that important. I was making this quest to save Percy. I had to admit it: I wasn't doing this quest for the gods, or to save the Olympus, or to make history. I was doing it because of my beloved.

'Oh.' That was all I replied back.

'Come on girl, don't you wanna talk about your problems?'

'What problems?'

'Okay… don't you wanna talk about your feelings?' If you ever get the chance to talk to Apollo, you'll forget who you are talking to. He talks so… modern, that you would think that you are talking to an eighteen year old.

'I think that all the gods know about my feelings.' I said, with a stronger voice. It could be very frustrating to have the whole Olympus watching your life, and knowing all your secrets.

'You are right' admitted Apollo 'but remember to be very careful. That we are gods doesn't mean that we can know everything. Nobody knows everything.' That surprised me. I didn't think that Apollo could be such a wise man. But after all, he is the god of prophesies. He must be wise. I underestimated him.

'You are right. But what are you trying to tell me by that?' I knew that his last sentence had a double meaning.

'That there are some things that the half-bloods realize about before we do it. For example, when Ulysses called himself "nobody" with the Cyclops; to be honest, none of us would have ever thought about it. So, what I'm trying to tell you is that you'll have to watch yourself; and that there will be things where Poseidon, or other god, will not help you, because we can't.'

'Okay?' I said. But it sounded like a question. I yawned. I hadn't slept on the plain.

'Sleep Annabeth.' Said Apollo. So as soon as I closed my eyes, I slept immediately.

'_Hey Wise girl.' Said a voice from my left side._

'_Percy!' I said as I went to hug him. 'Are you with me in the car at the moment?' I asked. _

'_Yes I am. I entered to your dream. You didn't seem to notice me while I was sitting by your side.'_

'_I didn't. I don't know why I saw you at the airport.'_

'_Well, you saw me because I was thinking about you before the monster attacked. So I think that I couldn't be calm without seeing you.'_

'_So… you are with me the whole time?'_

'_Well, no. There are times where I am in the darkness. But it is a peaceful darkness.'_

'_Oh, one question… can Apollo see you?'_

'_I think he can. He sent me some looks. At first I thought that he was sensing me, but I think that he can see me.' I got a little angry with Apollo. He didn't tell me that Percy was here._

'_So… was it true? What you said to Apollo?' if he could blush, he would be as red as a tomato right now. Luckily it was my dream, so I could control my self._

'_Yes.' I said, lowering my eyes._

'_I love you' He said, and touched my cheek. His skin was cold, but it felt very warm in my skin. A tear escaped from my eyes and he dried it with his thumb. 'Why are you crying Annabeth?'_

'_I… I wish you were here, that we could be together, at the same place.'_

'_We always are, just that sometimes you can't see me.' He seemed like a grownup person. I seemed too. When you have such experiences, sometimes, the only way to handle it is to grow up._

_Percy and I didn't think like fifteen-sixteen year old teenager; in some situations yes, but not always. We had been through so much, and learnt to appreciate our lives, and every we had that we had grown up unconsciously. _

'_I love you too.' I said, as my vision blurred._

I opened my eyes and I still felt Percy's hand on my face. I knew that my dread hadn't been just a dream. I had happened.

'Apollo, can you see Percy right now?' I asked as soon as I recomposed myself.

'Yes I can see him. and before I saw him too.'

'What is he doing?'

'He's touching your face.' I smiled. At least the feeling wasn't just a remember. 'We arrived Annabeth.' He said, as we were between the Hollywood hills. 'I wish you the best luck, and the gods will be with you.'

'Thank you Lord Apollo.' I said as I exited the cab. Then, the car turned into a red convertible car and started flying to the sun. I don't know what the humans thought, but I didn't care.

In front of where I was standing, there was a hotel and I entered. But I wasn't booking a room. I was looking for a map.

'Do you have any map?' I asked, as the receptionist came in sight.

'Sure, a Hollywood map?' she asked with a sweet voice. I nodded. She gave me a map which was very detailed, and it was perfect. 'Thank you so much.' I said as I got out of the hotel. I didn't want to waste my time sleeping, or talking. I wanted to save Percy as soon as possible.

I examined the map. It was perfect, but there was no river. But… I had this feeling that what I was looking for was here, between the hills. Because it wasn't the ocean, Poseidon had said that it was a river that the humans couldn't see. _How could I forget about that?_ I thought to myself. How stupid I was being. If the humans couldn't see it, then, it wouldn't be in a map. Unless…

And then, I got a great idea.

There are always hidden places for Half-Bloods. So I searched in the map for a place that was ours… there it was! Its name was "LYSUMPO" which is OLYMPUS, if you turn the letters. It was a few blocks from here, so I walked until I reached it.

When I entered it was like a hotel.

'Hello, what can I do for you, young lady?' asked a man wearing a weird blue cap behind the desk. I adjusted my eyes to see through the mist, to see if the cap was some kind of weapon. When I could see through the mist, the cap was a silver helmet.

'Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm a daughter of Athena. Could you please give me a map?'

'Sure, but aren't you going to stay?' he asked as he handed me the map.

'No. I have no time. What do you do here?' I asked, as I examined the map. It was done by a half-blood, so it had all the places that humans couldn't see.

'Oh, in LYSUMPO? We help the half-bloods that are on a quest. We have ambrosia and nectar, drachmas, and all that kind of stuff.'

'Who is your father?'

'My father is Apollo.'

'Oh, I saw him today.'

'Yes, he tends to visit people. He's a nice man.'

'Yeah. Well… I'm leaving, good to meet you.' I said as I went to the door.

'Wait! What quest are you supposed to do?' he asked.

'Sorry, can't talk about it. It's secret.' I didn't tell him because I could not trust anybody on a quest. And then, if he would want to help, it would go against the Oracle. This quest was just for me.

I made my way outside without looking at him. When I found a bench I sat down and examined the map closely. There was a river between the hills, as I expected.

As I folded the map, I felt someone, or something behind me.

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I couldn't come up with something good. I'm planning this story to be fifteen chapters aprox. Thanks so much for the reviews. Hope you are liking the story so far...  
Go on reading that the story will turn better! And I am going to focuse a little more in the adventure for the quest.  
PLEASE, REVIEW! 8)**


	9. IX Goodbye my love

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I turned around, and I saw the guy with the blue cap, Apollo's son. But the more I saw him, the less he seemed to Apollo. He didn't have golden eyes and he wasn't as blond as Apollo.

'What are you doing here?' I said a little too dryly.

'I… Err… Could you please tell me where you are going to?' he said. For a second, I felt hypnotized. But then, I came back to my normal state. This was weird.

'Who are you?' I asked. 'Err… Ethan.' He said as he gave me his hand. I didn't shake it.

'I reformulate the question: who is your father, or mother? You are not an Apollo's son.' He seemed a little playful. And for another second I felt hypnotized, but I could handle it. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I could tell that Ethan knew it.

'I'm a son of Aphrodite.' He said as he got closer. 'And… I really like you.' He said as he leaned to kiss me and grabbed me.

'Excuse me!? What are you trying to do!?' I said once I could exit from his arms, luckily he couldn't kiss me. I didn't want to hurt an Aphrodite's son. I've already had enough problems with the goddess herself. He smiled.

'I'm trying to take you.' He said aggressively. He started trying to get me, but he couldn't, it is not easy to catch an Athena's son. I uncapped my dagger and started aiming it to him, and then, he uncapped his sword.

We kept on fighting for ten minutes, and when I could take him down, I put my dagger under his chin. 'What do you want? If you'd only want to kiss me, you wouldn't fight like this.' I said. When I got a better look at his sword, it was black, and I could swear I had seen it before. The more I looked it, the more familiar it was. And then, I realized where I had seen it.

I had to escape.

Soon.

If I hurt the guy, he could not follow me. So, I made a scratch on his leg, so he wouldn't be able to run. When I was done, and he was screaming in agony, I got up and ran as fast as I could.

When I was like a mile away from him I heard him yell 'She had escaped! Go and get her!' _Oh shit, I am in trouble. _I thought as I started making my speed higher.

When I found a cave, I went there and hid myself. I could hear footsteps approaching. I entered deeper to the cave. I didn't dare to turn on the flashlight, it was too risky.

'Stop, we will find her later. And when we do it, we will kill her. And we kill two in a shot. We kill Percy and her at one shot.' As I recognized the voice, I silently started crying. It was Luke's voice, but I knew it wasn't him. Luke was Kronos now. Kronos was Luke.

But it still hurts when you hear a guy that you loved for years saying some other people to kill you.

When I heard footsteps vanishing, I turned the flashlight on. I put a blanket on the floor, grabbed some fruits, and started eating. I couldn't go out tonight, it was too risky. I cried as I ate. I couldn't stop crying. My life was a mess, my life was horrible. My beloved was almost dead. Luke was Kronos. I didn't have anyone. I was alone.

'You are not alone, you are never alone.' Said a voice; I recognized it instantly.

'Percy!' I said as I turned around to face him. He was much paler than before. But he still had that sparkle on his green eyes. I wished I could touch him, but I didn't want to try if I could.

'Yeah Wise Girl, it's me. I do not have much time.'

'How did you…?'

'I felt you Annabeth. And for you to know, I'm always here. I think I've told you before.' He laughed 'but I can't stand seeing you cry, so I started thinking really hard to appear to you, and it worked.'

'Oh Percy…' I said as more tears went through my face. We spent a minute just staring into each other's eyes. It was one of our most intimate moments ever. We could see each other's emotions, feel them. 'Do you think that you'll remember everything when you wake up?' I asked him, breaking the silence.

'I think so. If not, I know that it will be in my subconscience. Why?'

'Because I want to tell you that… I love you' I said.

'I love you too.' He said as he looked directly into my eyes. He pulled up his hand, and put it on mine. And I could feel it. He smiled. 'I can touch you.' He said as he leaned to kiss me.

When our lips met, we were one, we had no worries, and I think that we were the happiest people in the world. We kissed very passionately. His hands were around my waist, and mine were on his hair. We broke apart when we needed to breath, and we both were blushing, but not because we were embarrassed. I hugged him as strong as I could. 'Annabeth' he said sadly 'I don't think that we could touch again, while I'm in coma.'

'Why?' I asked, tears threatening to come. But I could cry. Not with Percy

'Because, I don't know what has just happened. I didn't think that we would be able to touch.' He said as he raised me chin and started kissing me softly. 'I have to go.' He said when we pulled apart.

'Please, don't go' I said, tears silently falling from my eyes.

'I have to. Sorry. But if I stay too long, I could never return to my body again, and I would stay like this.' He said as he hugged me. I buried my face on his chest and memorized his scent, and the feeling of having him close.

Then, he pulled me apart.

'I love you' I whispered.

'Goodbye my love.' he said. And then, he banished.

I had to go to the river quickly. I needed the poison. I had to see Percy, I had to save him.

**A/N: Wow... I can't believe how I ended up like this. It's like the story wrote itself. Because I wasn't planning a chapter like this. I just wrote it and this is how it ended this chapter. Anyways... HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, WHAT YOU LIKE, DISLIKE, ETC. AND PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS. Thanks so much for the reviewers. I really appreciate them.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STOY! And as I told you, I'm planning to make it fifteen chapters long aprox. PLEASE CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEE MY STORIES' STATUS. **

**Floppy125**


	10. X The naiads

**FINALLY I UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH SOMETHING GOOD. AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER STORIES TOO. ANYWAYS... THANKS FOR READING AND FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I didn't even bother to sleep that night. As soon as Percy left, I packed my stuff and headed to the streets, to go back to the Laurel Canyon Boulevard, and there, to seek the river.

It was 6 A.M, so there were a few people on the streets. My only problem was to find the river. And later on, I'll have trouble with the mermaids, according to the prophesy.

The river has between the hills. And here I was. But I couldn't see any river. If the river was hidden as Camp Half-Blood, then, it would be behind a hill, or in a valley. But the problem was that I WAS behind a hill, in the middle of the street.

_Maybe… it is in the forest._ Surely it was there. In the forest I had just been. Because, who else will be entering a creepy forest? I made my way back to the cave where I had spent the night, so that I could start from there.

The forest seemed inhabited. I caught my attention because I hadn't seen a single snake or a single insect in the time that I had spent here. The forest seemed… dead.

_So… if everything is silent, I should be able to hear the river._ I deduced I was right.

I sat on the ground, and paid attention to my surroundings. I couldn't hear a single thing. But then… there was water current that came from the west. It wasn't far from here. But where was it? I couldn't find by just sitting here. I scanned the place. I was in the middle of a clearing, and the river was supposedly on my left.

I got up and headed towards the sound.

Nothing changed. Everything was the same. Until I saw a person… or was it a naiad?

I suddenly realized that it was a naiad. But how could it be possible if they only lived in the water? I adjusted my eyes, and suddenly saw a hint of blue that it camouflaged with the earth.

I went to the water and as Poseidon had said, I could breathe under it. The naiads told me to go towards them. When I got close enough the greeted me 'Hello Annabeth Chase, we've been told that you were coming, but we didn't think that I would be that quick. But… what's the reason of your visit?' asked a red-headed naiad. Her figure was perfect, and she seemed to be the one in command, or the most powerful of the twelve naiads that there were. They seemed so old-fashioned. I mean, the naiad had talked to me like she was talking to my grand mother. 'Oh, and by the way, my name is Alexandria, and these are my daughters.' She motioned her hand to the other eleven naiads. She didn't even tell me their names.

'You see, Percy, Poseidon's son, is sick, and he needs a mermaid's poison to heal. If I don't do it quick, he could die.' I said as calm as I could.

'But, you are planning to take a mermaid's poison from the mermaids? Because…' asked one brunette naiad. She was on Alexandria's right. Her mother cut her off. 'What my daughter Arlene is trying to say, is that you can't even try to take a poison to the mermaids. They are very selfish, and they live around their sings. Poseidon has sent us here to control them, but unfortunately we can't. The mermaids won't let you take their poison, that's for sure.' Said Alexandria

'But it is not impossible, right?' I asked. I couldn't give my hopes away. And the oracle had said that I would succeed.

'No, it is not. What are you planning to do girl?' she asked.

'First, I'm planning to have a chat with the mermaids, and if they don't want to talk to me, or give me the poison, I'll have to get it. And I have a feeling that you'll help me.' I knew that they would help me because the oracle had said it.

Now, my next mission was to talk to the mermaids.

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND TELL ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY, IF THERE'S SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE, OR IF YOU LIKE IT. I NEED IDEAS! **

** _IMPORTANT: _I'M BEGGINING TO HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK.. SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!!**

**Floppy125**


	11. XI The Mermaids, and I have to hurry

**FINALLY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. BUT AS YOU MAY KNOW, I HAD A WRITER'S BLOCK. BUT THIS IS ONE OF MY LONGEST CHAPTERS. SO... ENJOY!**

**Annabeth POV**

I don't know why, but they just stared at me with a shocked expression. 'What?' I asked, frustrated. I didn't have time to chat with naiads, I had to act quickly.

'Are you mad?' Alexandria asked seriously. As I didn't answer she went on. 'You won't be able to talk to the mermaids. All they care about is their beauty and their sing. And they won't let you enter to their "kingdom".'

'I am a daughter of Athena, and I won't give up. So, first I will go and talk to them.'

I went to the center of this place, and I wasn't followed by the naiads. _Luckily- _I thought. I knew that they were going to help me, but, they just didn't seem the kind of people that helped you except if you really needed to and that they didn't get along with me. Surely Poseidon had commanded them to help me. _Thanks Lord Poseidon, by the way_- I made my little pray. I hoped that Athena didn't hear that. She would totally be pissed off if she found out that I had prayed to Poseidon.

The place where the mermaids lived was amazing: they had like a kind of underwater palace (of course not as Atlantis) where they all lived. It was light-blue and it was a little transparent: it was made of ice. Its architecture was perfect, and it was so well-kept. I hoped I had a camera… but I couldn't finish my thought because one mermaid came to me.

Her hair was a golden color, and her eyes were violet. Her fish-tale was a kind of violet, which matched her eyes. She was extremely beautiful.

'Hello, my name is Annabeth Chase and…' she cut me off. 'I don't care who you are, I don't want you inside of my kingdom' she said sharply. 'Excuse me? You don't even know what I was asking you for!' I replied her.

'I know exactly what you want kid. You want to hear us sing, because you think that it's really charming and al that stuff. But we are tired of exposing our singing like we were a freak show.' She said like she was hurt. I had heard that the mermaids were a little egocentric, but not THAT much.

'I wasn't going to ask you to sing.' I said simply. She nodded me to continue, so I went straight to the point. 'I want your poison, to heal Percy Jackson, son of the Sea god.' I don't really know what happened next, but her face was red with anger and she was yelling at me in a language that I couldn't recognize.

'Could you please talk me in an understandable language?!' I yelled at her. 'I don't have time to waste with your stupid insults!' I said when she finally shut up. But I don't know what she had, but she started laughing. 'What is it that is so funny?!' I said/yelled. She was really getting on my nerves. And you don't want to mess up with me when I am angry.

'That you won't have our poison' she said, suddenly turning serious.

'Okay princess, why not?'_ Wow, I am really sounding like Clarisse_- I could remember when she called me Princess.

'Because no one can have our poison; it's a sacred for our specie. And I don't like you. So… that means a NO!' she said, emphasizing the word **NO.**

'Why not? I mean… it's just a little. I don't need much. you know… the poison will be used to heal Percy… and… you don't want to harm Poseidon's son.' I said when I couldn't have more ideas. I know… a daughter of Athena without ideas, but… I couldn't come up with anything… yet.

'And that only makes things worse. We don't like Poseidon. He just used us like we were his slaves… he ordered us to bring him ambrosia… to feed the fish… etc. and we got tired of him, so we came to this river and we are not in his kingdom.'

'Actually, you are in his kingdom, if that's how you want to call it, he's the Sea god. So, you are underwater, so he is your god. And then, he gave you orders because, no mean to offense, but, mermaids are Poseidon's slaves. In every Greek book says that.' I told her. Her face got even redder that before and she started heading to her palace, but not before turning back and yelling at me. 'YOU WON'T TAKE OUR POISON, AND YOU WON'T HAVE IT! EVER!' she said and she made her way again to the palace.

If she thought that that was going to stop me, she obviously was wrong. I went back to where the naiads were and they were talking to each other in a very low voice. They should have been talking about me, because when they realized that I was there, they all remained silent.

'I have a plan.' I said as I sat up on a rock.

'About what?' said a black-haired naiad.

'We have to get the poison, and I know that you will help me.'

'How do you know that we will help you?' asked the same naiad. 'Oh, and I am Jenny by the way.' Wow… I would have never thought that a naiad would be called Jenny.

'Because the Oracle said it: "_A daughter of Athena will confront the mermaids_

_And will be helped by naiads"_' I said, quoting my prophesy.

'But, it doesn't say that all of us will be going to help you. Look if I don't want to help and I go and tell the mermaids?' a blond naiad who I haven't seen before asked.

'First of all, your name?' I asked, not replying her question. I had this feeling about this girl.

'My name is Rachel, and you haven't answered my question.' Why all the bad people had to be called Rachel? I mean, not that Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a bad girl, but all my enemies were called Rachel; apart from gods, of course.

'Well, if you don't want to help, go and tell the mermaids.' I said. If she was going to leave, my plan had already started. Luckily she started heading to the palace saying that she wasn't going to help me.

I followed her to see were she was going. If I was right, the mermaids should be guarding the poison, because they knew that I was looking for it. Rachel went to a place were everything was violet. And there were three mermaids around a black hole. That was where they had the poison. I went a little closer and noticed that one of the three mermaids guarding the poison was the one who I had talked to before.

'Your highness' said Rachel, bowing to the same mermaid. So I had been talking with the queen of mermaids. Wow. 'I come here to tell you that Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena is going to intent to rob your precious poison.' She said, showing respect. Not that I was going to _rob_ the poison. I asked for it at the beginning. They didn't give it to me, so, I had to steal makes you do a lot of things, you know.

'I know, but thank you for coming here to communicate it to me. We are going to be watching the poison the twenty two hours of the day. Don't worry.' _Huh? Twenty two hours!? But if a day has twenty-four hours._

I went back to where the other naiads were and told her about the twenty-two-hours thing. Alexandria told me that the mermaids' day only lasted twenty-two hours. That they all slept two hours without realizing. So, what I had to do was to enter to that room while they were sleeping, and I got the poison and left as quickly as possible.

The naiads gave me something to eat and I slept a few hours. Percy didn't show in my dreams. I don't know why, but I felt that a part of him was dying. That only made things worse. I woke up crying, because of what I had felt, and Jenny came and sat besides me.

'He will be alright.' She said as if she knew everything. 'Don't worry, you'll save him.'

'I don't know. I don't think that I'm doing enough.' I told her between sobs.

'You know, if you compare what you are doing now with your love, it always will be never enough. You have to stop feeling guilty for what happened to Percy, it wasn't your fault, and you are doing your best. And I'm sure that the Oracle said that you would finish this quest successfully.' She said putting a hand on my shoulder and giving me a reassuring smile to comfort me.

'I just think that I hurt him so much. I mean, when he was attacked, we hadn't talked for three months, and it was because of me, because I had left him on top of the Half-Blood Hill when he was about to tell me that he loved me.' I said, sobbing louder.

'The person who has never made a mistake has never tried anything new.' She quoted. 'Do you know who said it?'

'Albert Einstein' I said. It was my favorite quote.

'Great, so now, go and get that poison and save Percy.' she told me while she got up. 'The mermaids should be sleeping by now.'

'Thanks so much. Why are you helping me? I mean, I really appreciate it, but why?' I asked; because she didn't have a reason to help me.

'Because I know what it feels to loose the person you love.' she said

'Sorry about that.' I said turning my face down as a sign of embarrassment. And I really was.

'No problem. Now, go and take the poison.'

I got up and headed towards the blue palace. Everything was so silent and quiet that I could walk freely to the room where the poison was.

When I was about to grab the poison, I felt a sharp under my chin. 'Don't move.' Said a voice. I stayed frozen, as I was asked. Then, he/she released the knife from my chin. I turned around only to see Rachel, of course.

As soon as I turned around I took my dagger and started fighting. She was no match for me, so I could knock her with facility. I didn't want her dead, so I made her unconscious.

I took some of the poison in a glass bottle and I started swimming to the surface.

When I got to the surface the day was cloudy and I was nearer the road. I must have done it by swimming. When I turned around to start walking, Chiron's face appeared in an IM.

'Annabeth, hurry.' He told me in an urgent voice. I think that the feeling of Percy being dead wasn't just a dream.

I had to hurry.

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, ESPECIALLY FOR THOSE WHO GAVE ME ADVICES AND IDEAS. I'M STILL A LITTLE BLOCKED, BUT NOT AS MUCH AS BEFORE. I SWEAR YOU, I REALLY COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING GOOD. IT WAS HORRIBLE. ANYWAYS... THANKS SO MUCH!  
AND, PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! =)**

Floppy125 


	12. XII Nico and Hermes

**I DON'T OWN PJO.**

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and for the ideas. Well, here's the chapter. Sorry for the delay.**

**Annabeth's POV**

'_Annabeth, hurry.' He told me in an urgent voice. I think that the feeling of Percy being dead wasn't just a dream. _

_I had to hurry._

_--_

'What happened?' I dared to ask Chiron. 'Is Percy alright?'

Instead of answering my questions he made the questions. 'Annabeth, where are you?'

'In Hollywood, why?'

'Hollywood is near Los Angeles.' I had totally forgotten about that. Los Angeles was –and still is- the entrance to the Underworld. Where Hades is; and Hades didn't like Percy. Chiron seemed to realize that I had reasoned because he continued. 'Hades doesn't want to have you saving Percy near his kingdom. So he made Percy weaker for you to hurry. But it won't be that easy. I'm pretty sure that he'll send you some monsters.'

'Bus is Percy fine?' I asked in an urgent voice.

'Dear, his state has worsened. I'm afraid that he is dying minute by minute.' He said with tears in his eyes.

'Is it that bad?' I asked remaining calm. I couldn't cry in front of Chiron. Even though he was like a father to me, I had to show myself strong, I was Percy's only hope, and he was mine.

'I'm afraid it is.' He said. And I had to cut the IM. I couldn't stand it anymore. I started silently crying, and started thinking what I was going to do.

I had to catch a flight to New York as soon as possible. But first of all I had to get to the LAX safely.

I wiped my tears away, and headed back to the street. But when I was making my way to the street, an army of skeletons appeared right in front of me, out of nowhere.

I uncapped my dagger and started fighting them. But it was impossible. They were invulnerable to my weapon.

They started coming for me, so I started running.

I thought that I had lost them, but my luck didn't get any better, the skeletons found me and when I was starting to run again, I found out that I had no exit. Behind me was nothing. I was in an alley. I couldn't believe how I could have let myself do that. And I am a daughter of Athena for Zeus' sake! How could I be so distracted to not notice that?!

Anyways, the skeletons where reaching me and they almost did but they disappeared in the ground, and instead of them, I saw a silhouette of a boy. The remaining dust didn't let me see who the boy was, but a few seconds later, when everything got clear, I saw Nico Di Angeli.

'Nico!' I exclaimed and went to hug him. 'Thank you so much!'

'No problem Annabeth, now, what are you doing in the middle of Hollywood alone?' he said as he got a better look on me. He seemed so much older. If I hadn't known him, I could have told that he was about my age.

'Don't you know?' I asked him.

'About what? I don't know anything about up here. I've been training so much that it was just a mere coincidence that I saw you.'

'Percy's in coma. I'm here to save him. And by the way, could you tell your father to not to send me monsters please?'

'Ho- How did that happen?' he asked in an amused voice.

'He got attacked by an unknown monster. And the poison is killing him. So I had to look for another poison to heal him.' I explained him with an emotionless voice, remaining strong.

'And why did those skeletons attacked you?'

'I told you, your father sent them. You know, he doesn't like Percy, so he sent them to delay me.'

'Oh… I'm sorry about that. I hope I could help you, but I have to go on training. You'll be fine, you'll see.' He said as he hugged me.

'Yeah… I hope so.' I told him.

'I gotta go. I'll ask my father to not to send you more monsters. Please, take care of yourself.' He said as he made a hole on the ground.

'Sure. See you, and thank you.' I said as he went to the Underworld.

When he was gone, a cloud of dust invaded the alley.

I went back to the street and waited for a taxi to show up.

In what seemed like eternity a cab showed up and stopped in front of me. I got inside and told the driver my destination.

'To the LAX please.'

'Sure Annabeth.' I got surprised that he knew my name. But I didn't feel scared. I had been visited a lot by the gods lately. I got a better look at the man and recognized him. Hermes, the god of travelling and messaging was the driver. I mainly recognized him because he had those adventurous eyes, and he remained me of Luke.

'Hermes.' I greeted him with a nod which he saw from the rear-view mirror.

'I am here to give you two options. One: as I am the god of travelling, I can transport you directly to Manhattan. And two, as I am the god of messaging too, I can send a message for Percy, and he'll never forget it.'

'I think that you already know the answer.' It was obvious that the first option was the best. He raised an eyebrow as he didn't know. 'I pick option number one.' I told him.

'Okay. Close your eyes girl.'

I did as he told me. He took my left hand, and then I felt being lifted.

'You can open you eyes.' Hermes said.

I opened my eyes and I was in the middle of the lobby of the Empire State.

'Thank you Lord Hermes. I really appreciate.'

'My pleasure, I always like to help demigods. But now it's your turn to do me a favour.'

'What?' I asked in alarm.

'Eat. Here you have twenty dollars. Go to a Mc. Donald's and eat something. You haven't eaten in days.'

'But I have to-'

'No buts. You are going to eat now. Don't make me follow you.' He said in a voice that commanded to be ordered.

'Okay, I promise you that I'm going to eat. Thank you Lord Hermes.' And after those words, he banished.

I exited the Empire State and went to the closest Mc. Donald's I could find.

I ate as quickly as I could and made my way back to the hospital.

When I was waiting for a taxi, Chiron's face appeared in an IM.

'Annabeth, where are you?' he asked in a concerned voice.

'I'm in New York. I'll be there in an hour I guess.'

'Hurry.' He said, and then he cut the IM.

**A/N: Wow... is that a cliffy? LOL... sorry about that. But that will keep you in the story. I'll try to update ASAP, really. And don't worry, I'm not going to kill Percy. I couldn't. But maybe something changes about him... I won't say anything else. I think that the story will be fifteen chapters long, or maby less. Anyways... PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT IDEAS AND OPINIONS!**

**Floppy125**


	13. XIII Blackness

**I DON'T OWN PJO.**

**Chiron's POV (thoughts)**

_If Annabeth doesn't arrive here soon, I can't imagine what will happen to Percy. I've never seen such a thing in all my existence. _

_The poison that was given to Percy is a special one. It is the most mortal venom of the world, and it was probably only designed by Kronos to kill Percy. And if Annabeth doesn't come soon enough, we will loose him. _

Chiron's thoughts were interrupted when the beepings from the machine that was connected with Percy's heart started. Percy's beatings were getting worse and worse. In one minute the beats were too slow, and in the other minute, the beatings were too hard. There was never an intermediate point.

_Annabeth, Hurry. _

**Annabeth's POV**

I had to hurry; but how?

I didn't go mad, that is the worst thing that you can do in a difficult situation. I had to think.

The traffic was really bad: there were traffic jams everywhere. So I couldn't get a taxi, or a bus.

I couldn't go walking, because the Hospital was in forty blocks.

The only option that was left was…

Then, I got a great idea. But how could I get Blackjack if I couldn't communicate with him? Apart from Percy, the only person who could communicate directly with Blackjack was Poseidon.

_Sorry mother if you hear this_- I silently prayed to my mother.

I got into an alley and started praying out loud. I had to do it with a huge effort and respect, because I didn't have a sacrifice, and I would be distracting him from Percy.

'Lord Poseidon, god of the Sea, I beg you to call Blackjack and sent him to me. I am in a hurry to get to the hospital to save Percy' If my mom had heard that, I would be dead.

I sat on the alley's floor and waited for Blackjack to appear. I was sure that ´Poseidon had listened my pray, and that he would do it, because he was a good man and he worried about his son.

Within minutes, I saw a black spot descending from the sky. When he got closer, a black Pegasus appeared.

He came directly to me and made a sign with his head that meant for me to climb to his back.

He landed off as soon as I got on him and started flying.

I couldn't enjoy my ride; I was too worried about Percy.

We got to the hospital within minutes. Blackjack left me in the parking lot that was behind the hospital.

When I entered the hospital I went straight to Percy's room.

His room was filled with doctors, nurses, and Chiron was there. But I couldn't see Ms. Jackson.

I almost jumped when I felt someone tick me on the arm. As a reflex I almost uncapped my weapon, but then I remembered that I was in a hospital.

When I turned to see who was behind me, Ms. Jackson appeared. She was devastated. You could easily tell that she hadn't been sleeping in days, and she had a cup of coffee.

'Ms Jackson.' I told her 'I've got it.'

'You've got what?' She asked me, puzzled. Then I remembered that Ms. Jackson didn't know anything about my quest. She knew that I had a quest, but she didn't know what it was about. Or maybe she had forgotten.

I didn't answer Ms. Jackson's question, instead I entered the room, but something grabbed me from behind.

'What is it Ms. Jackson?' I asked. I know that I shouldn't have spoken to her like that, but she was not letting me enter.

'You can't go there. My son is there.' She said in a monotone voice.

I stared into her eyes and there was nothing. It was like she was a zombie, or possessed.

Then, it all fit into place. Ms. Jackson was possessed! But I couldn't handle with that right now; I had to enter to the room.

I trued to get out of Ms. Jackson's arms, but I couldn't. So I put on my invisibility cap. When I got invisible she got confused and that was enough for me to escape.

I entered the room, still invisible, and Chiron seemed to notice it.

'Please, get out.' He told in a bossy voice.

I don't know why, but the doctors did what they were told. I took off my invisibility cap.

'Who are them?' I asked.

'They are doctors that specialize in half-bloods. Poseidon sent them.'

I took a look at Percy. He seemed peaceful. His face was totally expressionless and his beatings were slow and weak.

'I've got the poison.' I told Chiron as I took it out.

'Good job.' He congratulated me with a smile. 'We can't give him the poison just like that.' He said as he closed everything so that nobody could listen or enter. 'The poison to make effect needs to be put into the ill's blood with the blood of his saviour.'

'So what you are saying is that I have to give my blood to save Percy?' I asked.

'Yes, would you?'

'Of course I'll do it!' I asked immediately. 'When do we do it?'

'Now' he said. 'I will cut both of your hands. Then, you'll put your hand onto his. And I'll put the poison. You'll loose a lot of blood. Ready?'

'Yes' I said with a shaky voice. Even though I wanted to do this, I was afraid.

Chiron cut Percy's hand and then he cut mine. It burnt as hell. My hand was cut from one extreme to another, and so was Percy's.

I put my hand onto Percy's and Chiron put the mermaid's poison between our hands.

I felt my knees failing me, but before I fell, Chiron sat me on a chair. Then, little by little, I felt myself growing weaker.

And then, everything went black, and the last thing I remember is hearing Percy's beatings.

**A/N: IS THAT A CLIFFY? I THINK SO! I'M BEING SO CRUEL... I'VE BEEN PUTTING CLIFFYS IN THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS... LOL. ANYWAY... THANK SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! **

**PLEASE READ: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE, AND I'LL PUT AN EPILOGUE.**

Please review and tell me what you think!

Floppy125


	14. XIV My Dear Annabeth

**WOW... THE LAST CHAPTER. I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS. AND READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up on a hospital bed. I could feel the cold light-blue blankets on top of me. I recapitulated what had happened to me. Suddenly I felt sick worried.

Percy! What could have happened to him? I was almost sure that I had fainted because of the lost of blood.

I dared to open my eyes.

The first thing I saw was Chiron staring at me.

'Annabeth! My dear! Are you alright?' he asked, almost yelling.

'Yeah… I guess.' I said as I rubbed my head. I had hit pretty hard when I fainted. 'Percy! How is he?!' I said as I remembered.

'About Percy…' I could feel that something was wrong. 'He is in the next room. You should go and see him.'

'Bus is he alive?' I asked him while I got out of bed.

'Yes, he is' Said Chiron with a concerned face.

I exited the room and went to the other room, where Percy was.

When I entered I was amused because no one was there. How could they? I mean, not even Ms. Jackson. He had been in coma for weeks and they didn't eve n stayed with him.

Percy was on his bed and he was staring at me.

'Percy!' I ran towards him and hugged him. When I broke the hug, he looked at me confused.

'Mmm… do I know you?' he asked and my heart got frozen. At first I thought that it was a joke. But I could see real confusion in his green eyes.

'Percy, are you really asking me?' I asked him in a whisper.

'Yeah… I guess.'

'I'm Annabeth, Wise Girl. Don't you recognize me? Or your mom, haven't you talked to her?'

'A woman came, but I don't think that she was my mom.'

'Look at me, Percy, I beg you.' I could feel tears threatening to burst out.

When he saw me he seemed to identify, or at least remember something about me.

'I feel that I know you from somewhere, but from where?' he asked me. I felt a little relieved. At least he **felt** he knew me.

'We've met four years ago, in Camp Half-Blood, and we've been best friends since then. Think Percy.' I told him.

'I'm sorry, I don't…' and then, realization came to his face.

Suddenly, he grabbed my face and kissed me desperately, and passionately. I climbed to his side and we kissed for what seemed eternity.

We had to break apart for air. 'Annabeth' he whispered me with his face a few inches from mine. I smiled at the mention of my name.

He grabbed my chin and kissed me once more. This kiss was full of love, and it was sweeter.

'Seaweed Brain, I've missed you!' I told him when we finally broke apart and I hugged him tight. I could feel tears of happiness on my face.

I broke the hug and stared at his face. He wiped my tears away.

He didn't seem as the Percy I had once known. He seemed much more mature, and full of braveness, and he seemed full of love.

We just stared at each other intently, trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

'I love you' he suddenly said.

'I love you too.' I said with my head resting on his chest. He gave me a kiss on top of my head.

'Thanks for saving me…' he said. '…again' He added with a laugh.

I hadn't heard his laugh in a very long time. This would probably be the happiest day of my life, because with just hearing his laugh, my day was made.

'Do you remember something?' I asked him. I felt curious if he remembered the dream stuff.

'Something about what?' he asked me.

'When I was on my quest, I talked to you, in my dreams.' I answered him.

'Wise Girl, how could you have talked me if I was here?' he asked.

Well, I guess that Percy being a ghost will stay between the gods and me. But right now, what most mattered was that Percy was with me, and I was with him.

'I love you' I told him between my lips while I kissed him.

'My dear Annabeth, I love you too.' He said. With those words, I remembered everything: the quest, the letters.

Percy will remember that he had talked me in my quest, because he had written the letter when I was in his cabin:

_Dear Annabeth, I know that you think that this is impossible. And even __**I**__ think that this is impossible, but here I am, writing you a letter while I am in a coma state.  
I want to tell you that I am able to watch you, and I am always watching you. And if you ever dream of me, it's not a dream; I found out that I can enter to your dreams, and after I write this letter I'm planning to do it.  
Right now I'm not dead, but I am not alive (duh), I know that you don't need me to explain that, but I did it anyway. I haven't been in the Underworld yet, and I haven't talked to Hades, so that means that I am not that bad.  
If you are planning to look for the poison, please Wise Girl, be wise, and don't put yourself in danger. I know that I should stop you from doing this, but the truth is that I DO want to live, I can't die without you by my side, and I really want to see you again, not as a kind of ghost.  
If you see me, you can't talk to me. And I won't be in your dreams every night, I wish I could, but for some reason I can't.  
And if you are wondering how I wrote this letter while being a "ghost" don't ask ME, you are the wise one._

_Love, _

_Your Seaweed Brain_.

_P.S: I promise you that I will see you again._

And he made his promise, because I **did** see him again.

**_THE END_**

**A/N: WOW... THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD. I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT. PLEASE TELL ME IF IT WAS A GOOD ENDING.  
I WANT TO TELL YOU GUYS HOW MUCH I ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS AND THE ACOMPLISHMENTS AND THE IDEAS, ETC.  
AND I DON'T THINK THAT I'LL WRITE AN EPILOGUE.  
THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I'LL MISS WRITING THIS STORY. =)**

**YOURS FAITHFULLY, **

**Floppy125 =)**


	15. XV

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FOR READING. ****THIS STORY HAS MEANT A LOT TO ME BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST STORY I WROTE. **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW SUCCESSFUL IT WAS AND I REALLY WANT TO THANK YOU ALL.**

**I WILL BE REVISING THE STORY AND CORRECTING THE GRAMMAR AND SPELLING MISTAKES, BECAUSE I KNOW IT HAS A LOT OF ERRORS BECAUSE I HONESTLY DIDN'T HAVE ANY EXPERIENCE IN WRITING. **

**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING AND FOR SHOWING ME YOUR SUPPORT.**

**LOVE,**

**Floppy**


End file.
